1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the method of forming electrodes of piezoelectric ignition elements used in lighters or the like, capacitors, varistors, sensors, and hybrid integrated circuit (HIC) boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally the electrode of ceramic capacitors, piezoelectric devices and the like has been formed as shown in FIG. 2. In the figure, a cylindrical ceramic composition (a Pb(ZrTi)O.sub.3 material) 10 has its upper and lower planar surfaces coated by baking with frit-contained silver electrodes (a Ag material) 11. However, this conventional ceramic composition has problems of high manufacturing cost and high product cost due to the use of silver for the electrode. In addition, electromigration specific to silver (development of dendrite silver originating from the cathode electrode when a voltage is applied across two electrodes interleaved by a relatively high hygroscopic material) which grows gradually causes ultimately the breakdown of insulation. Moreover, ceramic devices produced by the conventional method lack in durability.